The Day The Towers Fell
by OceanLover4712
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth visit the 9/11 memorial, Percy remembers what happened on the fateful day that changed America.


This is a salute to all the incident men, woman, and children that died in the attack on September 11th. To all those firefights and police who went up in the towers knowing they wouldn't make it out, but going up to help all the same. This is to the family's who lost their husbands, wives, children, brothers, sisters, parents, and grandparents. This is to those who where there on the fateful day in September 11th, 2001, who saw it all, who helped, who came together as Americans, regardless of there race, their religion, whether they where Republican or Democrat, because they came together as a country and as a family. **_May You Never Forget September 11th._**

Percy POV

It was September 11th. A day I remembered all to well. It was a normal day at camp, people went about their early morning activities and settling in at the dining pavilion for breakfast. But there was no mistaking the feeling in the air, everybody remembered what happened in 2001, whether they were at camp yet or not.

I was just about to start eating after I had sacrificed a little of my food for the gods, when Annabeth came and sat next to me. "Hey, Percy" she said while picking up her own form to start eating, "how about we visit the memorial today."

I didn't have to ask her which memorial, because what other memorial would you visit on 9/11 besides the 9/11 memorial? If sounded like a great idea to me so I agreed. I finished eating then went to grab some ambrosia and nectar just in case. With in 5 minutes we where both standing by Thalia's pine tree.

"You ready, Seaweed Brain?" She asked me while adjusting her clothes to make sure nobody could she her dagger.

"Yep" I answered back, then we got into one the camp vehicles and I started driving.

* * *

Pretty soon we were at the memorial, it was beautiful really. But what it represents takes away a lot of the beauty. There were many other people their and most were crying so I assumed that one of more of their loved ones names where written somewhere on this memorial. Though I didn't lose anyone important on the attacks on September 11th, I did know how it felt to lose somebody, I've lost way to many close friends and in a way even family.

"2,997 people died." Annabeth said while tracing some names with her finger "Many where just kids, and they were all innocent people."

It made me sad that so many people died, that they all just went to work in the morning and never came back home and how firefighters and police went into the building to help people knowing it was going to collapse. I remember the day it happened, I was at school (I still went to public school at the time) and the teacher was having us silent read, (I obviously wasn't reading so I was watching the teacher) the teacher was at her desk on her computer when suddenly she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She was loud so the whole class looked at her. "I'm going to go talk to Mr. Miller , stay here and be good." Then the teacher left to go talk to the teacher across the hall.

The whole class was confused, so we just sat and waited for the teacher to come back. When she did she was pale and looked shaken. "A plane hit the world trade center" she finally said "There is a lot of smoke so your parents are going to pick you up, as we wait we're going to watch the news."

I knew my mom had to work and Smelly Gabe wasn't going to pick me up so I sat there and watched the news. They were saying the plane must've accidentally hit the building since it was so tall, but I had a feeling it was something else. The smoke was really bad and if you looked out the window at the right angle you could see it from here. The camera was trained on the smoking building when suddenly another plane came and hit the South Tower! I was shocked, and suddenly I realized it couldn't possibly be an accident, that somebody was purposefully hitting the towers. My little kid mind couldn't figure out why anybody would do that. 15 minutes later, while I was still trying to figure it out, my mom walked in, still in her uniform. She looked shaken up but she still smiled when she saw me. "Come on Percy, let's go." She said while grabbing my backpack for me.

We got back to the apartment soon after. We went in the living room and turned on the TV. Gabe barely spared it a glance, he was to busy with his poker parties. We watched the agents unfold, when the buildings colapsed, when a plane hit the pentagon, and when the Fourth Flight crashed in a field in stead of the white house. School was closed for weeks with all the smoke and debris in the air. We were all Americans on 9/11 and all branded together, hugged random people, cried into stranger arms, confronted those who lost loved ones even if you didn't know their name. On the morning of 9/12 everywhere you looked people were flying flags and helping people out, the American spirit was so strong as we mourned the lives lost that day. I was young but September 11th was a day I will always remember, and I hope you will to.


End file.
